


Shitslut

by Walu (sextyfour)



Series: Shitslut Series (Cam Girl Heavy Scat Play) [1]
Category: Personal - Fandom, my ocs - Fandom
Genre: Filth, Gross, Nasty, Other, Scat, Shit Eating, Soiling, bitch, e girl, messing, piss drinking, shit smearing, slut, streamer - Freeform, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: hey, so this is a personal thing. starring my oc Summer.wrote this in an absolutely horny fury in like, an hour and a half. please enjoy.And make all the nasty horny comments ya want. even tell me how gross i am for writing this lmao.
Series: Shitslut Series (Cam Girl Heavy Scat Play) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788508
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Shitslut

"Hhhhhhey guys! Sorry for the late stream today, last night was so fun I slept in a little, ehehe~" Summer chuckled as she eased her way into her goofy 'gaming' chair and adjusted her hair slightly, checking her webcam feed to see if she was looking as prim and proper as she liked to. She quickly got to work drumming up today's plans, digging through her game library for something to play, setting what she was *going* to play as her active game on stream, and tending to a couple of last minute things.

Most importantly, however, was Summer setting up her donation goals. The girl wasn't your *average* e-thot. Not even remotely. While most girls on streams nowadays would incentivize their fans to donate money with maybe some titty shaking, dancing, teases, that kinda thing, Summer was a different breed entirely... especially because she opted to stream on a Camming website. Her donation incentives were lewd and fun. Half an hour of streaming with her top off/playing with her tits when she can. Taking off her cute boyshorts and letting her be-pantied thighs and tush be seen on cam. Even taking her panties off and letting her ample cheeks and fat girl-cock be seen on stream. She was open and happy.

Especially today. Friday. Her *favorite* day of the week for her streaming schedule. You see, all of the above was just her *normal* streaming donation goals. Every Friday however, Summer always had special plans. Something more indulgent, something a bit more risque. Her fans always looked forward to it too, she'd see a few of her favorite names stopping in just to say Hi during the week, donating a couple bucks, before mentioning how excited they are for this week's Friday. It was always so sweet.

Her fans *loved* Summer's Filthy Fridays.

"Ssssso, I was thinking I'd play something a bit simple for today. After last week's fiasco where I needed to take a break to change mid match, maybe something I can *pause* would be better for this week's Friday, hah~" Summer joked as she opted to launch a rogue-like. Something mind stretching but freely haltable, and something she could play for *hours*, while the donations piled up and the fun mounted up. It was a game she knew like the back of her hand too, so even while distracted she could probably get a good run or two in.

A few donations streamed in already, the donation noise of course being a nice simple and quick moan from the streamer girl. She had to admit it still made her shiver a little bit each time she heard it. The donations seemed to be opting to ramp into the *fun* today, the first couple being simple requests for a half hour of shirtless/bra-less time. Summer managed to peel off her shirt and unhook her bra in one almost deft motion as she leaned forward into her camera a bit, her perky C-Cup breasts popping out with a light jiggle. "Therree we go, been waiting to let my tits out from the second I got dressed, always feels better to be shirtless for you guys~" Summer teased, sitting up in her chair

"Agh, damn RNG." Summer groaned a bit, having been killed by a *bad* boss pattern and absolutely shit items. Just the luck of the draw really. She took the time now to look at her donation tracker, having heard her own cries a few times during the longer boss fight. She read off a couple names with delight, making sure to give them a bit of a sultry tone, really playing it up for the camera, giving her breasts a good jiggle each time. Most of the donations right now had been smaller change, requesting some teases, some jiggling, small fry stuff. It was when Summer heard a *longer* moan through her headset that she got excited, glancing over at the tracker she eyed the glowing one.

"Quench yourself."

"Ooooh, finally, someone's decided to help me out. I've been thirsty for the past half hour lmaoo." Summer giggled, not being able to hide her excited blush very well. She hit a few hot-keys on her numpad set to fiddle with her streaming setup. The game was minimized and muted, and instead another webcam was turned on and put side by side with her face cam. This one pointed directly at her crotch, revealing her cute bulging cock in a pair of pink panties, a pre stain right at the tip. The chat immediately erupted into gushing and excitement. Summer's favorite was always the folks who wanted to huff her crotch musk, a dedicated few that she'd *love* to oblige some day. But, for now, she had a stream donation to fulfill.

"S-so, I uh, *did* drink a lot last night so I have kinda had to go *bad* this morning, so its a good thing you got to this incentive in time!~" the girl teased as she bent over, pulling out a piece of glassware from below her desk, tall hefty glass. "God I'm so thirsty too..." the slut shivered, genuine in her excitement. She hooked a thumb into her waist line and *carefully* pulled down, revealing her fat cock and balls. The excitement in the chat seemed to be boiling over as they got an up close view of her shaft, half mast and drooling pre. She tucked her panties beneath her balls and positioned herself carefully, holding the glass at the bottom of the camera. She had done this *dozens* of times already but it still made her so giddy each time. She breathed, she relaxed.

She let go.

Instantly a stream of hot steaming piss started to fill the glass like a tap, Summer fiddling with a knob with her free hand to turn up the volume on her crotch cam's microphone, the loud hiss of her bladder filling the glass overtaking the stream audio. She was practically drooling watching it fill up by the second, her eager eyes telling no lies to the people watching her. She was *excited*. Her piss took a little more than 15 seconds, keeping a strong healthy flow up the entire time as she filled the glass practically to the brim. Literally *two full pints* of her own musky golden yellow piss. Perfectly, her stream started to damper out as she approached the top, only light dribbles and drips into the glass left now, until finally the girl was empty. She quickly tucked her cock (much harder at this point now) back away into her panties and switched her cam view to be focused on her main cam.

"A nice glass today, eh? Smells so sweet and musky~" Summer teased as she took a *heavy* whiff at the brim, shivering as her own piss stink filled her nose. "Well chat, wanna see me drink it now?~" She flirted, watching the chat scroll at a feverish pace of excitement. "Please", "God yes", "Just drink it you slut.", "I wanna see it all go away so baaaad..." Each message she saw made her cock throb, she quickly tapped a couple keys to put her crotch cam in a picture in picture, letting everyone see just how excited they were getting her.

"Well, if you say so chat!~" The girl smiled, before pulling the glass to her face, taking one last whiff and a *deep* calming breath, and chugging every single fucking drop. She had no hesitation, no groans of disgust, no qualms with literally chugging her piss on stream for the hundred or so viewers she tended to accumulate on Friday. Her cock was *tenting* her panties as she gulped down mouthful after mouthful of her sweetly bitter piss. She let a couple drops drool down her lip, too focused on getting more mouthfuls of piss to worry about drops now as she chugged the whole thing down. She finished with clinking the glass on the table, a loud "BWWWORRP!~" of a burp bubbling up her throat, the taste of her own piss dominating her mouth in a way she loved, licking her lips to catch those little dribbles she nearly lost.

"Ahhh, there we go, now I'm not thirsty any more, thanks Anabel95!~" Summer teased, still slightly out of breath and still rock hard in her panties. She continued on playing the game like it was no big deal she just chugged an *insane* amount of piss and was rock hard, leaving her cock cam up on stream after seeing that a "Half hour of Cock Cam" donation had came in while she was pissing. Even if she didn't get a dono she would've probably kept it up at this point, just seeing her own tent on stream and knowing everyone's watching it was such a fuckin thrill. 

Her next hour went pretty simply, her donations kept coming in, still more people wanting her tits to be shown off, a couple people donating for a few minutes of cock-out time, letting her massive shaft throb freely just to show how desperately pent up she was. Her play was slightly off at the moment thanks to her arousal but she was managing well enough despite being rock hard. She almost thought about calling for an orgasm soon, something normally tied to higher level donations... Although a nice loud *long* moan filling her ears and a new command popping up in the tracker quickly quelled all thoughts of cumming just yet.

"Mess" was in big bold letters on screen.

"F-fuck, ya'll are getting me filthy early, aren't you..." the girl shivered as she gave a testing push, knowing full well how badly she had to shit when she woke up today. She quickly tapped a "be right back" key, swapping her layout to an AFK screen for a moment as she got prepared, sliding her normal fancy chair out of the way and rolling in a second chair, an older one, a bit more... stained and filthy, Most importantly however, this one had an open back near the bottom. She quietly turned the stream back on sat down in it. 

It took her a minute more before she finally unmuted her mic and turned the camera back on, the gameplay once again muted and gone. "S-sorry for the delay folks but, I uh, I should be ready~" Summer shuttered as she thought so hard about what she was about to do. She quickly punched a few keys in, pulling up yet another camera, this one mounted to an arm on the back of the chair, pointed directly at her ass. She shuffled and adjusted her position slightly, makign sure her ample cheeks were positioned over the back well, and her panties weren't bunched up or caught. She took a deep breath.

"Y-ya'll ready?~" she asked with a smile, watching the chat erupt into excitement before gently, the girl bore down, an *ooozing* grunt bubbling up her throat. It took no time at all for the first sign of her need to come, a loud *PFRRRT* echoing off the walls around her, of course billowing directly into the ass cam's mic, emotes flooding the chat. She bore down again, shuttering and moaning as she felt her shit course through her, finally starting to yawn her asshole wide as the first log *poooooked* out, pushing into the bright pink panties the girl was wearing, leaving a sizeable tented bulge as the easily foot or so long snake of a shit coiled up in her panties, the consistency of slightly damp clay, brown stains soaking just slightly into the fabric on camera. The girl moaned, unable to stop herself from fondling her crotch (still visible on stream in a smaller window.) Her next log followed suit, just as thick and long, piling high on top of her first, sagging and bulging her panties out *hard*. Soon after a third, even a *fourth* started to ooze out of her. Thick rancid girl shit sagging her panties more and more over the back of the chair, the formerly pink fabric now smattered *heavily* in a chocolate brown. The gentle whimpers of delight filled the air as it dawned on her how *full* her panties were. The big dinner she had last night had certainly paid dividends. 

Summer shuttered as her movement finally came to a slow, sputtering end, an almost cute *pfrrt*~ bubbling out of her to top it off. Four and a half *thick* logs of shit, easily half a pound, sat sagging hard in her panties over the back of the chair. "F-fuck, that was so good... h-hope you guys watching it~" Summer teased, wiggling her butt a bit. "I should, p-probably go clean these o-" the girl started to say, almost shuffling to get up before the loudest, most ecstatic moan erupted in her headphones, her eyes going wide in utter shock. She glanced over at the donation tracker, a fat *500* dollars splayed across her tracker... a command Summer was *dreaming* of finally happening.

"Feast."

"O-oh, oh fuck yes..." the depraved slut of a streamer moaned as she saw the command. "S-someone finally bought that, I-I... I-I've wanted to do this for you guys ever since I started streaming... f-fuck." Summer stammered, her whole body shaking with nervous anticipation. "I-It's been so hard to stop myself before... b-but now I don't even have to hold back~" the girl admitted. "S-so, please watch me eat my shit like a nasty toilet, please!" the stated with a shiver before tapping another quick set of keys, one she'd been waiting for, bring up her ass cam and her face cam to share the screen in full, with a smaller view in the corner for her cock.

"Thank you for the donation~" Summer stated finally before her hands started to work on their own. The left dove to her crotch, *immediately* whipping out her cock and going to a blur on her shaft, beads of pre dripping down her fingers. The right dove to the back, slipping past the sagging pulled wasteband and pulling out a literal full log, chocolate brown, still hot and steaming in her hand. She showed it to the camera eagerly, opening her mouth wide with a dribble of drool off her tongue in an exaggerated fury, pressing the full log of shit to her tongue and getting half of it in. She knew there was no going back after this, theres no way she can stop herself now, theres no way that she can even go back to doing non filthy streams anymore.

She couldn't be happier as she bit down.

The bit was *rancid*, bitter and earthy, the stink filling her mouth instantly. Summer chewed with the most desperate of moans, a thick rope of pre oozing out of her cock as her hand continued to be a blur on her shaft, chewing down the first nasty bite of shit before giving an exaggerated swallow, opening her maw to show her stained tongue and teeth with a smile. She wasted no time on the next bite, opting to literally shove the rest of the fat turd into her mouth hastily, getting almost more than a mouthful in, almost choking her as she worked on savoring every drop, fighting against the gags in her throat, the stink burning her nostrils, wishing more than anything her mouth could always taste like this, the most deliciously bitter nasty chocolate of her life. She swallowed it slowly in stages, trying to get down the mass of filth without choking herself, even if she wouldn't be adverse to the idea. 

Summer reached back again, pulling out her second thick log. She bit into it without hesitation, like she was eating a snack on stream, chewing and gulping it down fast and going for another, and another, savoring every bite she can for only a moment before getting more shit in her maw. She was going faster than she even thought she would, eating her own literal shit on *stream* driving her so wild she couldn't contain herself. She got through the full log in less than 15 seconds, giving a loud slobby *BRRRRRRUP* of shit breath as she got the last swallow down, dangling her tongue drenched in shit stained drool out in utter delight.

Summer grabbed her third log, pulling it to her it to her mouth quickly. Suddenly however, she felt half of it slip out of her grip and break off, falling down her front, slipping down her chest and leaving a thick brown smudge between her perky tits. She shoved the rest of the turd in her mouth and nearly went to scoop up the smear that fell down... before an idea stuck her, her left hand letting go of her cock only long enough to grab loose half. "Y-you guys deserve a little extra for finally letting me be the shit slut I deserve to be~" the desperate bitch shuttered through a mouthful of feces. She positioned the fresh log carefully at the edge of her cock... before spearing through it like it was an onahole. The most *desperate* moan oozed out of the girl as she gave one *long* slow pump with the thick solid shit, carving a thick canal with her cock in her own turd, still suckling and gnawing at the other half. Only once she finished her first pump did she finally start to swallow, getting half her mouthful down before continuing to stroke, showing off to the camera how much she still had left to swallow with an eager moan, before beginning to pump again, building herself slowly to her previously clean pace, her cock slick with shit and pre now as she used her turd onahole. 

"O-Only one more log left guys... Should I try to shove it all in like a good girl?~" The depraved streamer asked, mouth and cheeks smattered in shit, still stroking her cock with a log around it. She was practically edging, desperate to cum, but she knew full well good girls only cum after finishing their meal. She looked at the chat, an array of people screaming "Yes please", "Do it you fucking nasty bitch", "Choke on your own shit, slut". Even the people *not* excited got her off, the people calling her depraved, nasty, disgusting, pathetic, all of it made her feel so *low* and desperate, like a true slut. 

"I-I see the answer is a resounding yes!~" Summer whimpered, edging desperately as her hand reached hastily back. "T-this ones for you guys, okay?~" She whimpered, pulling out the first log that started it all, the biggest and the fattest one, easily a foot long. And, with no hesitation, it was shoved into her waiting mouth like it was the finest ambrosia to the desperate bitch. She couldn't even get it all in her cheeks, literally pressing her own shit into her over packed mouth like a desperate whore as her stroking erupted into a feverish fury, muffled whimpers and moans bubbling out of the depraved girl as she didn't care about edging, swallowing down half a mouthful of shit while stroking.

"C-CUMMING!~" Summer oozed through the remnants of her meal, swallowing it down as the stream saw her literally *cream pie* her own log of shit. The most depraved disgusting moans oozing out of the shit slathered girl, her hand a blur as she continued to pump her turd covered cock. Thick nasty ropes of cum filling the nasty cavern she had made. She pulled up, letting the tunnel she carved get filled with her entire load, oozing shit stained cum out and around her cock when she ran out of room, easily the biggest cum shot of her life. And finally, as her orgasm came to a whimpering, shuttering end, she knew exactly how to end it. She pulled her hand up, pulling the log clean off, taking care not to spill much as she looked at the creme filled treat she made for herself, shoving it into her waiting maw and gulping down the entire thing in seconds, a thick dribble of brown stained cum dripping off her tongue.

"A-and that one, was for this depraved, newly minted shitslut~"


End file.
